helmet_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terms of Service
Effective Date: December 16, 2013 1. Introduction "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" is owned and operated by Scherer Designs a company registered in the United States. 2. Definitions "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" is used as shorthand for our online game. The ongoing supply of "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" is not guaranteed. References to "ban", "IP ban", "banning", "IP banning" an account includes temporarily or permanently disabling an account or IP address. If your account or IP is banned, you will be unable to log onto Helmet Heroes or your account. This means you will lose your account, characters and any in-game items or currency. "User Content" means all information of any kind (including text, images, video, information and messages) uploaded or sent by users on or in connection with "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)". This agreement referred to as the "Agreement". 3. Applicability of the terms and conditions Please read these terms and conditions carefully. Your accepting them in full is a condition of your use of "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)". If you do not agree with any part, do not use "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)". If you have any questions about these terms and conditions, please contact us via email at rob@helmetgames.com and do not use the game until you are satisfied with and can accept these terms and conditions in full. 4. Changes to the terms and conditions We may change these terms and conditions to reflect: (a) changes in applicable laws; (b) regulatory or security requirements; © relevant guidance or codes of practice; (d) technical alterations to "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)"; and (e) to improve clarity and consistency. Please check the terms and conditions whenever you use a "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)". We will treat your continued use of "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" as acceptance of these changes from their effective date as shown above. 5. A SPECIAL NOTE ABOUT Preteens And Users Under 18 Users under the age of 13 must get consent from their parents/guardians to use "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" in accordance with our terms and conditions and privacy policy. We may ban any account if we are not satisfied that such consent has been given or that such consent does not comply with local laws regarding users who are under 13 years of age. We do not knowingly collect or store any personally identifiable information from children under 13. If we find out that any personally identifiable information we have collected is from someone under 13, we will automatically delete it, and we may ban the source account for that information. We recommend that parents/guardians should play together with their children who are under the age of 13. If you are under 18, by using "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" you are representing (i.e. making a promise) that you have consent from your parents/guardian to use "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" in accordance with our terms and conditions and privacy policy. We may ban any account if we are not satisfied that such consent has been given. If we are told by a parent/guardian that their child has lied about their age when registering for "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)", we will ban the account provided we have information which satisfies us that the reporting person is indeed the parent or guardian. 6. Safety and abuse We are under no obligation to (and do not) monitor User Content. You should be aware of the potential risks of using a service which includes extensive User Content. User Content may be inaccurate, out of date or otherwise inappropriate. We cannot guarantee that users will comply with our terms and conditions, rules or otherwise behave appropriately. You should not assume that a person is who he or she claims to be. In your own interests, you should not attempt to contact any other user outside "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)". If you are the victim of offensive or inappropriate behavior or receive any other unwanted communications, you should use the built-in blocking or report facilities to block the messages and report the user. You should report all inappropriate behavior to us via the in game report button as well as seeking appropriate external help, for example from parents or law enforcement authorities. If you continue to suffer problems, or are not satisfied, then you must stop using "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)". 7. Your account and license You must not choose a username that infringes the rights of any third party, impersonates "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" staff or other users, which is deliberately confusing, offensive, racist, obscene, hurtful, unlawful or otherwise inappropriate or which breaches the username requirements specified on our site or in our Rules of Conduct. We reserve the right to make such assessment in our sole discretion, change any username for any reason or take such other action as we believe appropriate. You agree to keep your password safe at all times and not to disclose it to any other person. You are responsible for the activities of all persons who use your password to gain access to your account. To help ensure the safety of your password, you must keep your computer free of viruses and other malicious code including Trojans. You must use your password in accordance with the password requirements specified on our site and our Rules of Conduct. Real "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" staff will never ask you for your password. If you believe that someone has stolen your password or otherwise gained access to your account, you should change your password via the "forgot my password" button on the main menu of the game. If you continue to need help, please contact the staff. 8. Intellectual property rights and ownership You must not reverse-engineer, decompile or modify "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" client software in any way. You must not use a modified/customized version of the client software or attempt to copy, transfer or sub-license it. You must not create or provide any other means by which "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" may be played by others (including, without limitation, replacement or modified client/server software, server emulators). Please note that any such activity may constitute civil wrongs and/or criminal offenses, and we reserve the right to take such action as appropriate in the circumstances should we become aware that such offenses are being committed. Materials (including without limit all information, software, data, text, photographs, graphics, sound and video) placed on"Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" by us or on our behalf are protected by copyright and other intellectual property rights of ourselves or our business partners/suppliers/advertisers or licensors. You may not use these materials or "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" except in accordance with these terms and conditions. All intellectual property or other rights in any game character, account, content, virtual currency and virtual items in "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" are and will remain the property of "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" and/or its licensors. You are only granted limited permission (which can be revoked at anytime) to use such content or "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)", subject to and in accordance with these Terms and Conditions. The license granted herein confers no title or ownership in "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" or account and should not be construed as a sale of any rights to the "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)". Notwithstanding anything to the contrary herein, you acknowledge and agree that you shall have no ownership or other property interest in any "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" or account, and you further acknowledge and agree that all rights in and to an account are and shall forever be owned by and inure to the benefit of Scherer Designs. Scherer Designs does not recognize any purported: ::(a) transfers of virtual items or virtual currency which take place outside the rules of "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)"; ::(b) transfers of accounts; or ::© sale, gift or trade in the real world of anything that appears or originates in "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)". While using "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)", you agree to comply with all applicable laws, rules and regulations. We reserve the right, in our sole discretion, to take any actions we deem necessary and appropriate to preserve the integrity of "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)". We further reserve the right to determine what conduct is outside the "spirit" of the Service and games provided therein. While using the Service, you agree not to: *Restrict or inhibit any other individual from using "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)", a virtual item (as defined below), including, without limitation, by means of "hacking" or defacing any portion of "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)"; *Institute an attack upon any server used in connection with "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" or otherwise attempt to disrupt such servers; *Use"Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)", for any unlawful purpose or in any manner not intended by Scherer Designs as contemplated herein and/or on the Site; *Engage in rude, unlawful, harassing, vulgar, obscene, hateful, threatening, abusive or otherwise objectionable behavior, including, without limitation, making sexual comments and/or cursing; *Express or imply that any statements you make or actions you take are endorsed by us; *Impersonate another person (including celebrities), indicate that you are a GM or attempt to mislead users by indicating that you represent Scherer Designs or any of "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" partners or affiliates; *Transmit: ::(i) any content that is unlawful, harassing, vulgar, obscene, hateful, fraudulent, threatening, abusive, libelous, defamatory, obscene, sexually explicit, or racially, ethnically or otherwise objectionable, or that could be deemed to be stalking or constitute an invasion of a right of privacy of another person; ::(ii) any content that infringes our or any third party's intellectual property or other rights, or that you otherwise do not have permission to transmit; ::(iii) any software or other materials that contain any viruses, worms, trojan horses, defects, date bombs, time bombs or other items of a destructive nature; ::(iv) any material, non-public information about companies without the authorization to do so; ::(v) any trade secret of any third party; or ::(vi) any advertisements, solicitations, chain letters, pyramid schemes, investment opportunities or other unsolicited commercial communication (except as otherwise expressly permitted by us); *Engage in spamming or flooding; *Remove, alter or conceal any copyright, trademark, patent or other proprietary rights notices contained in the Service, virtual items or Software; *"Frame" or "mirror" any part of the Service without our prior written authorization; *Use any robot, spider, site search/retrieval application or other manual or automatic device or process to retrieve, index, "data mine" or in any way reproduce or circumvent the navigational structure or presentation of "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" or its contents, including, but not limited to, virtual items. *Harvest or collect information about "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)", players, or users of "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" without their express consent; *Download, copy, reproduce, republish, upload, post, transmit, modify, distribute or publicly display any of the content or information contained in "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" except as expressly authorized by this Agreement; *Host, provide matchmaking services for, or emulate or redirect the communications protocols used by us (or our designees) as part of the Service, including, without limitation, by protocol emulation, tunneling, reverse engineering, packet sniffing, re-routing, looping, modifying "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)".; *Sell, advertise, or post information on hack, private servers (including sources thereto) or gold farming for "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)", virtual items or Service and/or advertising, posting information on or selling hacks for any other software or web sites; *Exploit "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" for any commercial purpose. *Exploit errors in design, features which are not documented and/or bugs to gain access that would otherwise not be available or to obtain any competitive advantage; *Modify "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)", virtual items or change "game play," including, without limitation, creating cheats and/or hacks or using third-party software to access files in "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)". *Reverse engineer, packet sniff, decompile or disassemble all or any portion of "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)". *Use tools which hack, reroute or alter "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)"; *Engage in using macros (i.e., "macroing"), auto-looting or robot play (i.e., "botting") or any other behavior that allows you (or any character you are controlling) to automatically function or effect any action in a game with or without your presence; *Use "packet sniffing," scripting and/or macroing software for any purpose whatsoever, or otherwise monitor "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)"; *Attempt to simultaneously log onto the same account. *Attempt to obtain a password or other private account information from any other person or user of "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)". *Disclose your personally identifiable information or any other person's or user's personally identifiable information (e.g., name, e-mail address, telephone number, age, address, etc.) on "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)". 9. Third party sites and technologies "Helmet Heroes (The Adventure Begins)" may include links to internet sites or other technologies supplied by third parties including sites/technologies which enable you to pay by means of payment methods provided by third parties. We make no promises about those sites or their content, products or services as these are outside our reasonable control. Any third party sites or technologies suggested are not endorsed, controlled or verified by Scherer Designs. Scherer Designs does not guarantee that any suggested technologies will work on your computer or be virus free. Any suggestions made are not a warranty of any kind and Scherer Designs is not responsible for any disruption, problem, damage, data loss, cost or inconvenience caused by the suggested sites or technologies. Scherer Designs will not provide support for any sites or technologies which are not its own. Scherer Designs exercises no control over the copyright, patent or trademark compliance or legality of the suggested sites or technologies.